


P.E.A.C.H（上半只）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	P.E.A.C.H（上半只）

他们正在经历一场冷战。

如果是用完的东西不放回原处，或是将食物的包装纸往水槽里扔这种小事，绝不至于闹到不理不睬的程度，他们都很忙，生活里琐碎的问题无法单纯地归咎于个人，所以问题的严重就此突显出来。

是关于孩子。

32岁的Omega已错过生孕的最佳年龄，并且往后的几年几十年尹昉也没有要孩子的打算。但黄景瑜很想，非常想，想到次次做爱都要干进生殖腔。最近半年尤其缠得紧，让尹昉不得不额外做好避孕措施，生怕哪天有条漏网之鱼真游进了肚子里。

平时也就算了，发情期是万万不可的。

矛盾并不是现在才突然冒现，当初结婚前就进行过互相说服，甚至因为生与不生的对立考虑过分手，但恋爱会让人变成猪脑，不是作死也会花样作死。

于是他们甜蜜结婚床事美满，嚷着以后的事情以后再说顺其自然总没错。  
结果只过去三年，就一下子从中间撕开了巨痕。一个人打脸还不要紧，两个人一起打脸那就叫互抽。闹得厉害时气得心肺都疼。

随着争论的愈渐频繁，黄景瑜对尹昉的态度也从一开始对年上恋人的纵容宠溺，到暗自累积被拒绝后仍然秉持理性探讨的耐性，最后演变成突破极限毫无节制的大肆争吵。

在随时可能丑态百出的生活里，任何简单的差错也败给了现实。

不可否认他们依旧深爱彼此，但也早已过了以为自己的行为在爱人眼中显得独特的脑热期。

 

这一天尹昉回家很晚，洗澡时还不觉得异常，等到躺在床上浑身的热意还没消散，四肢沉重难举，甚至伴随着低烧思维和动作都开始变得迟钝时，他才意识到，发情期很不幸地提前了。

此时此刻尹昉就会痛恨自己Omega的身份，它容易敏感容易脆弱，容易被很多失控的东西垂首摆布，如今躺在床上脱得一丝不挂，不得不揉捏抠刮着乳头，同时又大张着双腿往股缝里插入缓解发情热的假阴茎的自己，就是其中的典型。

原因不用追溯也知道，高强度的加班，与爱人无法缓解现状的焦虑和不安，以及近期持续反复的阴湿天气带来的郁卒，这些都足以紊乱身体的规律。

他们的发情期很难靠意志力撑过去，性交的渴望无法用理智破解，尤其像他这样被自己的Alpha捧在手里心宠惯了的人，不用说抑制剂，连一点点试图自控的心思都已经被强烈的发情热冲散了。

小穴仍在热乎乎地淌出一股股湿黏的液体。由内而外散发的高热让尹昉双颊酡红，鼻尖冒汗，血液像是在沸腾，流经四肢百骸刷出一浪高过一浪的情潮。Omega只能靠后面解脱，尹昉细细地呻吟，抬臀将手中的阳具重新推入，稠液被挤出来发出水声，他摇晃着手腕反复用力，让冰冷的胶质物撑开肉穴不断进出，但是远远不够，黄景瑜的更粗长更烫热，被操熟过的经历让身心显得空洞，如今只靠温吞的手法怎么都无法将他顺利送至高潮。  
尹昉虚脱地望着天花板，泪雾让一切变得朦胧失真。

他闭上眼，脑海里是这样一幅画面，黄景瑜压在他身上，一手捞起他的腰，一手抓着他的大腿，用勃发的阴茎顶开他的肉穴，一个弓腰缩臀，深深地插入他。湿窄的甬道会瞬间被撑满，但黄景瑜不会给他喘息的机会，他会又凶又沉地操干他，让他既痛得想哭，又爽得想尖叫，然后他会在对方揪着他的脑袋堵住他的唇温柔亲吻的同时，被下身粗暴的贯穿生生操射。

“呜……”  
尹昉急急地夹紧膝盖，意淫起到了效果，他的腰臀开始上下起伏，配合手腕的力道迎合与撤开，让长物重重地碾过湿漉漉的肠道，妄想是黄景瑜抵着他做最后的冲刺。  
“啊啊……景瑜……用力点……”他开始甜腻地吟叫，不忘念着丈夫的名字。脑中全是过往激烈交合的画面。

就是这幅深陷情潮，大张着私密之处，在灯光下欢快扭动的放荡模样，被推门而入的黄景瑜看得一清二楚。自己的Omega对周围的动静毫无察觉，信息素充斥着各个角落，让黄景瑜像是置身于香甜馥郁的花海之中，很快将下身的垂坠之物刺激得肿胀充血。

他在玄关就已经开始急躁地扯去领带，这段冷战打破了至今为止的时长记录，让正在异地出差的黄景瑜不得不思考妥善和解的办法，只是在细想的过程中对自己的爱人生出了突如其来的想念，似乎是身心向他敲响了警钟，莫名的，强烈的。  
黄景瑜即刻决定返回，他走得太匆忙，身上还穿着参加晚宴时的礼服，不过此时对他来说都是累赘，衣物被他粗鲁地褪尽，向尹昉不断靠近的同时一件件沿路丢弃，剥除内裤时弹跳出来的阴茎直直地翘立在空气里，顶端的马眼已有透明的前液即将滴落。

他已经等不及，三两步跨上床之后，在尹昉淌着泪望过来，发出迟钝的惊呼里接过他手中的阳具，啵的一声从水穴里抽离出来。

他们四目相视，直勾勾的眼神里满是色欲。

尹昉只来得及发出短促的尖叫，还没回过神就被插满了。黄景瑜将他的双腿折叠至胸口，一双大手捧高他的臀部，换上了自己更粗更烫的家伙，重重地撞进深处，啪啪啪地操干他。呻吟怎么都收不住，每一声尾音都在婉转滑落。

他是湿的、热的、香的、任由黄景瑜捣弄他嫩乎乎的小穴，从软肉里凿出源源不断的汁水来。

过分充足的前戏让高潮来得异常凶猛。从来都是游刃有余的黄景瑜这次也变得急切、狂躁。  
尹昉被他操得穴肉疯狂痉挛的同时，前面小巧精致的性器也鼓鼓地射出白浊来，他全身都在泛红，含不住的厚厚的涎液从下巴淌落，口腔里也发出猫叫般绵软细长的吟叫。

“还要……再用力……”  
尹昉修长的脖颈像献祭般仰起，手肘微微撑着床垫，在黄景瑜抽离时下意识地撤开臀部，等他撞进来时又主动地迎上去，这么密集地配合了十来下，将两人泥泞不堪的交合处拍打得通红发亮，接着在尹昉突然崩溃的一记叫喊中，里外同时迎来了爽利的高潮。  
从内部涌出的热流尽数浇在黄景瑜的龟头上，让深埋的阴茎如泡温泉，而尹昉前面的性器也随着他放慢节奏的抽干淅沥射出。

尹昉还是第一次被如此粗暴地干到射精潮吹。脑海里完全空白一片，喉结滚动的同时，发不出一丝声音，好像爽得丢掉了灵魂，只有眼眶里层叠的水雾迅速凝成泪珠滚落。

“爽呆了？”黄景瑜喘着粗气，戏谑地拍拍他的脸颊。  
泪水爬满尹昉的脸颊，滴落的同时被黄景瑜凑上去用舌头承接。  
“给我生个孩子吧。”黄景瑜突然低沉地要求，尹昉呜呜咽咽地挣扎，被黄景瑜吻得热烈又霸道。他根本不给尹昉缓神的时间，将他用力抱起来，操得绵软的双腿垂挂在他的胯骨两侧，被他托着屁股面对面坐着插入。  
“草……不要……”  
尹昉还记得骂脏话，挠他的脖子，撕扯他的头发，指甲盖划破了黄景瑜的皮肉。但是这些无关痛痒的抵抗在他的Alpha面前起不到任何作用。黄景瑜揉捏他的臀肉重重地颠他，变本加厉地就着潮吹不止的肉穴继续操干，让泌出的一股股热流淋在他的龟头上。

“给我生个孩子，就这么不愿意吗。”他的嗓子被过电的快感磨砺地暗沉而危险，听起来不像在询问，一意孤行的眼神更是让尹昉有点晃神，Omega浑身湿滑，流了太多汗，整个人疲软不堪，只能抓着黄景瑜肌肉贲起的肩头，意乱情迷地摇头。

“你知道我这次不会心软了。”  
黄景瑜在回答他的同时，手掌像两只烙铁般钳制住尹昉的腰，深深地往下按，硕大的龟头直接勾到一块热源，水嫩鼓起，中间有道狭窄的缝隙正在微微张开，像在安静等待他的侵犯。

想要进去，立刻，马上。

随着尹昉一声高亢的尖叫，阴茎直直地干穿了生殖腔。


End file.
